Última chance para o amor
by issaMR
Summary: Não liguem para o título! ONE SHOT! Duo prepara uma confraternização e tem nessa sua chance para se declarar para seu japonês. Mas a noite é uma criança bem travessa que quer aprontar muito com os 5 pilotos! Principalmente com o casal XX! 1x2, 3x4.


Olá pessoal! Aqui estou eu de volta com mais uma fic! \o/

E essa tem um toque de uma pessoinha muito especial: a Niu! Graças à ela, essa fic andou. Eu estava sem idéias para terminá-la e ela entrou e me ajudou muito! **OBRIGADA NIU**!!! E ela também me alertou para o seguinte: aqui nessa fic eu chamo o Trowa de latino e todas nós sabemos que o rapaz é françês. Pois bem, eu o chamo assim porque o françês também é uma língua latina pois derivou-se do o 'latino' aqui não tem nada haver com a denominação que as pessoas da América Latina recebem OK? E sim, com a origem da língua do Trowa!

Aiaiai...estou vendo a série do Fantástico com o Zeca Camargo no Japão...KAMI SAMA! KONNA KOTOYATTERU NO WO KOKONI WA NANDESU KA? T.T (tradução: O quê eu estou fazendo aqui?) Eu quero ir para lá!!!!

Até a próxima gente! o/

* * *

Era o último dia de folga da _Preventers_ então Duo resolveu chamar os seus amigos para uma última farra antes do batente. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, esta seria a última chance de se declarar para Heero antes do fim do recesso, senão perderia a aposta que tinha feito com seu fiel amigo e cúmplice Quatre Raberba Winner. 

"Maldito loiro! Só essa peste para me fazer aceitar uma aposta absurda dessas!" lamentou o trançado mas tinha profunda certeza que esse seria o único jeito de ter coragem e se declarar.

Já haviam se passado 3 anos desde o fim da Guerra e Duo havia se tornado um rapaz muito atraente. Seu rosto em formato de coração ficou um pouco mais maduro mas não deixando te ter o ar jovial e em seus lábios róseos e finos, o sorriso ainda era seu principal cartão de visitas. Os olhos estavam mais violetas e ainda eram grandes e bonitos. Seus cabelos estavam mais longos e mais escuros ressaltando a pele alva, seguros na sempre presente trança (embora já os usasse mais soltos), passando de suas nádegas redondas e bem formadas. O corpo estava mais esguio e delgado com uma cintura fina e quadris levemente arredondados e amparando todo o conjunto, um par de pernas longas e bem torneadas. Concluindo, Duo havia se tornado mais exótico; andrógino até.

A noite chegava rápido e Duo ficava cada vez mais ansioso. Havia preparado e premeditado tudo o que iriam fazer; primeiro iriam assistir alguns filmes que Quatre alugou, filmes românticos e sonhadores que, segundo seu álibi, ajudaria a formar 'o clima'. Depois iriam para os comes e bebes com uma música de fundo suave e agradável, idéia de Quatre mais uma vez._'Tem tudo para dar certo'_ pensava. '_Se não der, ponho toda a culpa em cima do loiro!'_.

**DING DONG**

A campainha toca e Duo se apreça para atender a porta. Assim que a abriu, deu de cara com um sorridente Quatre segurando uma travessa de alguma comida árabe que cheirava muito bem por sinal. Logo em seguida viu Trowa carregando duas garrafas 2L de refrigerante _light_ e por último Wufei que trazia consigo uma tigela com alguma coisa chinesa, logicamente.

O árabe também havia desenvolvido depois do término da Guerra. Ele estava mais alto um pouquinho que Duo (1,68m) e estava com 1,70m. Ainda mantinha os loiros cabelos curtos, moldando o belo rosto de querubim. Seu corpo ficou mais acentuado mostrando que seus músculos haviam se desenvolvido também mas não muito a ponto de deixá-lo largo ou com aparência forte. Assim como Duo, aparentava ser frágil e delicado.

Trowa não mudara muito. Mantinha o mesmo penteado e cresceu um pouco mais, agora estava com 1,80m. Seus músculos haviam se maturado deixando-o com uma aparência um pouco mais forte não ofuscando a silhueta esguia do rapaz. E Wufei também mantinha o mesmo estilo de cabelo mas este se encontrava mais longo fazendo o seu rabo de cavalo passar um pouco da linha dos ombros. Seus traços orientais maturaram mais, mas não o deixando sem o rosto jovial. O chinês era o mais musculoso de todos devido as sua prática de Artes Marciais mas mantinha a mesma estrutura corporal de Trowa.

"Boa Noite Duo! Ainda bem que não chegamos atrasados! Aqui está a nossa parte: um prato e refrigerantes!" Cumprimentou Quatre animadamente enquanto entrava na casa, juntamente com Trowa e Wufei (que apenas acenaram um 'oi' balançando a cabeça), depositando as coisas em cima da mesa da cozinha.

"Boa Noite Q-Bean, Tro, Wuffie! Mas porque o refrí tinha que ser _light_?" disse o americano fechando a porta e segundo seus convidados até a cozinha. Wufei nem se importava mais com os apelidos que o trançado lhe dava, apesar de ainda os achar ridículos.

"Porque estou de dieta!" falou o loiro.

"Dieta? Por quê? O Trowa não está te proporcionando exercícios suficientes não é?" perguntou o indiscreto americano se divertindo com as expressões de seus amigos, juntamente, quem diria, com Wufei.

"Duo!" O árabe ficou completamente sem graça corando visivelmente e Trowa, que estava bebendo água, se engasgou tamanho foi o susto que levou.

"Hahahaha! Me desculpa Q! Mas não resisti!"

"Uhum... ta! Eu te perdôo, mas SÓ porque você é meu amigo"

**DING DONG**

Tendo como pretexto para fugir do olhar fuzilante de Trowa que só não é mais perigoso do que o olhar '_omae o kurosu'_ de Heero, Duo foi atender a porta. Assim que a abriu, ele parou porque na sua frente estava o último integrante da pequena roda de amigos: Heero Yui em toda a sua glória. O japonês, de todos os cinco pilotos, foi o que mais mudou; não só na aparência, mas também na maneira de tratar as pessoas. Nesse último, não foi uma mudança do que as pessoas dizem _' da água para o vinho'_, mas é algo perceptível já que agora o ex- soldado perfeito se dirige às outras pessoas com mais do que uma frase com uma única palavra.

O rapaz ficou mais forte e foi o que mais cresceu; agora mede 1,80m. Seus cabelos estão mais rebeldes que nunca no mesmo tom chocolate. Os olhos que antes eram opacos, agora brilham de maneira maravilhosa não deixando de serem frios, uma característica que nunca deixou de ser adjetivo ao belo par azul turquesa.

Os dois jovens ficaram se encarando até que Duo caísse na realidade e desse um passo para o lado deixando a passagem livre para o japonês.

"Boa noite Heero!" disse Duo enquanto o japonês passava por si.

"Boa noite! Aqui está a minha parte: sushi, sashimi, tempurá e camarão empanado." Respondeu Heero levantando a sua 'marmitex' da Tupperwere .

"Ai que bom! Nossa! Já estou até vendo a bagunça que isso vai dar!"

"E por quê?"

"Bem eu acho que pizza com alguma coisa que o Quatre trouxe, comida chinesa, sushi, sashimi, tempurá, camarão empanado misturados com refrí _light,_ não deve cair muito bem no estômago né?"

"Err...eu acho que não..." disse Heero arqueando uma sobranselha, contorcendo as suas feições em um sinal de enjôo e mechendo a cabeça em sinal de negativo.

"Ahh! Mais ainda bem que comprei um sal de fruta," cochichou Duo.

"Como?"

"Nada não!"

**1212121212121212121212 **

Depois do estranho jantar e com o sal de frutas realmente à calhar, os cinco ex- pilotos se reuníram na sala de TV (que era a mesma que a de estar) para assistir os filmes melosos. Mas depois de um tempo, todos perceberam que os tais filmes eram, na verdade, pseu do pornô. Quatre não sabia aonde enfiar a cara pois fora ele quem os alugara. Os outros ex-pilotos tentaram esconder seu desconforto da maneira que sabiam e _podiam_ fazer. Heero e Trowa estavam calados não demonstrando nenhum tipo de emoção. Wufei ficava apenas enfiando pipoca na boca e_escondendo_ os olhos por de trás de um enorme copo cheio de refrigerante e Duo estava com uma expressão num misto de surpresa e sacanagem olhando, a todo minuto, para a cara vermelha do seu amigo árabe. Resumindo: o clima não estava NADA romântico. A primeira faze do 'plano-infalível-totalmente-falível ' de Quatre, havia ido por cachoeira abaixo.

Assim que o primeiro filme acabou, Heero levantou-se indo em direção ao banheiro. Duo não poderia deixar de notar e logo lançou uma piadinha.

"Saída estratégica hein Hee chan?"

"Hn. Cala a boca." Retrucou o japonês indo rumo ao seu destino final.

"Err...eu vou buscar mais refrigerante." Esse foi Wufei.

"E eu mais pipoca." Trowa levantou-se logo em seguida.

"Eu vou te ajudar amor." Falou Quatre começando a se levantar quando Duo o puxou de volta.

"Opa! Você fica seu loiro safado!" disse puxando o árabe para o canto da sala. "Que porra de filme foi esse?" continuou cochichando.

"Ai Duo me desculpe! Eu não sabia que ele era...era...assim! O rapaz da locadora me falou que esse filme era muito bom."

"Ele disse?" Quatre balançou a cabeça positivamente enquanto Duo pegava a capa dos DVD's de cima da televisão. "E desde quando '**_Levando a Vida por Trás_****' , '****_Rodeio & Arrocho!'_****_'Sandrinho Sweetheart: O _****_Perú_****_ano Leve e Contente!_****'****(1)**são filmes de romance Quatre?"

"Ai Allah! Não acredito que aluguei isso!"

"É... nem eu Quatre, nem EU."

Nesse momento os outros 3 ex-pilotos entraram na sala e viram os dois menores do grupo aglomerados em um canto do recinto falando sobre alguma coisa que, pelos movimentos exagerados de ambos, não era muito bom. Heero, Trowa e Wufei se entreolharam até que o rapaz de olhos verdes decidiu fazer sua presença notada.

"Alguma coisa errada?" Os dois rapazes deram um salto que deixaria qualquer saltador olímpico no chinelo.

"Ahahaha...não! Nada não!" disse o loiro estampando no rosto um sorriso amarelo e escondendo os _filmes românticos_ atrás das costas juntamente com um igualmente embaraçado Duo.

"Ahh...bom...então vamos terminar de ver os filmes?" falou Wufei se dirigindo à poltrona do lado direito do sofá.

"NÃO!" o americano e o árabe gritaram juntos, o que fez com que a curiosidade dos outros três se atiçasse mais.

"Não?!?" indagou curiosamente um interessado Heero.

"É que nós dois, Quatre e eu, enjoamos de ver filmes."

"Hn...sei..." falou Wufei olhando os dois suspeitamente. "Mas eu quero ver o que mais o loiro alugou." Terminou com um sorriso debochado.

"Eu concordo."

"Mas Hee chan! Esses filmes são ruins!"

"Ruins ou não eu vim aqui para ver filmes também." Disse Heero tendo como suporte mais dois acenos de cabeça.

"Affe...está bem." Disse Duo sentindo que a batalha estava perdida. "Mas não diga que eu... nós, Quatre e eu, não avisamos."

**1212121212121212121212121212 **

E a seção pornô recomeça. Este filme mais picante que o outro. Os integrantes da sala caíram, mais uma vez, em uma situação ainda mais constrangedora. Lá pelas tantas Quatre decidiu passar o olho, dando uma 'geral' na sala. Suas orbes azuis arregalaram-se quando eles caíram sob o japonês...ou melhor, sob o que se encontrava entre as pernas deste.

Como estava do lado do trançado, cotovelou -o.

"Ei Duo, acho que o Heero está com um 'probleminha' " Quatre diz para Duo.

"É? Porque?"

O loiro aponta para o volume entre as pernas de Heero e o trançado solta um berro assustando a todos na sala.

"PROBLEMINHA? ISSO É UM PROBLEMÃO Q!"

"Shh! Shhhhhhhhhhh Duo! Fique quieto!"

Esse pequeno rompante de Duo assustou os outros presentes que estavam prestando _atenção_ no filme fazendo-os olhar na direção dos dois menores.

"Hahahahahahaha...aiai loiro! Você é mesmo um sacana!" Quatre ficou mais vermelho que a roupa do Papai Noel **(2)** com esse comentário. Trowa apenas ficou olhando para o loiro e pensando: _' Ah Duo se você soubesse o quanto...'_

O segundo filme acabou e Heero foi mais uma vez em direção ao banheiro.

"Ué Hee chan? De novo?" perguntou, mais uma vez em um tom de deboche o americano.

"Não me enche o saco, baka!" diz Heero ficando corado.

"É...mas do jeito que as coisas vão, não posso nem me dar ao luxo."

"DUO!!" berra Quatre. Trowa se engasga com a pipoca, Wufei com seu refrigerante e Heero sai esbravejando. Uma cena cômica e Duo não pôde deixar de gargalhar.

**12121212121212121212121212 **

**HEERO POV**

'_Baka, baka, baka! Mas que merda! Não acredito que deixei Duo me ver nessa situação! E o pior é que agora ele me acha um pervertido. Tudo porque eu venho no banhei...DROGA! Ah mas se ele soubesse que eu venho aqui para criar coragem e me declarar de uma vez.'_

Heero retira de um bolso de sua jaqueta uma pequena caixa aveludada azul e a abre revelando um lindo anel de prata bem fino e delicado com uma ametista solitária e brilhante ao centro.

'_Nem a ametista mais brilhante do mundo se compara aos teus olhos...'_ Ah que maravilha! Agora estava virando um apaixonado bobão. Mas o quê ele podia fazer? Estava apaixonado e era um bobão por não criar logo a maldita coragem para se declarar e entregar o anel como símbolo de seu amor. Mas e se o americano não o corresponder e o rejeitar? Não aguentaria ver Duo rindo de sua cara e tanta humilhação._'Mas nunca vou saber se ele me ama /gosta se eu não me arriscar né?'_ Sabia que Duo era gay. O quê poderia dar errado? Porque estava tão ansioso? Porque...

"Heero! Você está bem aí dentro?" Heero nunca levou um susto tão grande como esse. O que o fez derrubar o anel dentro da privada. _'Grande ex-soldado você está se saindo em Yui?'_

"Estou sim Quatre por quê?" respondeu tirando a sua jaqueta, debruçando-se sobre o trono de porcelana e enfiando a mão para pegar o anel. Heero usava, por debaixo da jaqueta, uma blusa de algodão verde com gola em 'V' e de mangas ¾.

"É que você já está aí dentro há meia hora!E ficamos preocupados."

Já havia se passado tanto tempo assim? Ficara pensando por tanto tempo que nem se deu conta do quanto havia se passado? E o pior: dentro do banheiro da casa do seu melhor amigo. Banheiro o qual se enfiou depois de uma seção de filmes pornô..._'Droga!'_

"Já...já estou saindo Quatre."

"Tem certeza que está bem?"

"Estou sim!"

"Tudo bem então. Se é o que você diz..."

Porque será que o jeito com que o loiro disse essa frase o deixou tão perturbado? Tinha certeza que poderia 'ouvir' o sorriso debochado do árabe! _'Dane-se! Só vou pegar esse anel e... MERDA! Aonde ele está?' _Retirou a mão de dentro da privada (chacoalhando-a para se ver livre da sensação molhada fazendo com que molhasse o chão e sua blusa) **(3)** e constatou que o anel tinha ido para a parte mais profunda e escura**(4)** da privada. _'Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar droga hoje?'_

"Hei Yui você morreu ai dentro?" Perguntou Wufei batendo na porta.

"Não Wufei. Não morri."

"Então porque está demorando tanto? Ou melhor...o quê está tomando o seu tempo?"

Maldito chinês! Agora sabia do porquê existir rancor entre chineses e japoneses. _'Bando de merdas!' _Heero tinha que achar o anel logo antes que seus 'amigos' chamassem os bombeiros para tirá-lo de dentro do banheiro. E isso era uma coisa que ele não queria nem-a-pau! _'Será melhor pedir ajuda.'_ E a sua única esperança era...

"Como é Yui? Vai sair ou não?" disse o chinês impacientemente.

"Wufei! Entra aqui!"

"Como é Yui?"

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda!"

"Yui se isso for uma brincadeira, é melhor parar logo com isso! E além do mais, eu não jogo no seu time!" disse o chinês indignado.

"Não é nada disso seu baka! Entra aqui que eu te explico!"

A porta foi destrancada e Wufei entrou desconfiadíssimo não deixando de notar a bagunça molhada dentro do banheiro.

"É...pelo visto a sua festinha particular foi bem divertida!" disse fechando a porta.

"Cala a boca! Olha, eu preciso que você me ajude a pegar uma coisa."

"Que _coisa_ Yui?"

"O anel."

"Seu filho da puta! Eu te falei que eu não jogo no seu time caramba!"

"Não é nada isso Chang!"

"Como assim?"

"É que eu comprei um anel para dar ao Duo e..."

"Péra aí! Você gosta do Maxwell?"

"Gosto. Voltando... eu comprei um anel para dar a ele hoje mas essa merda caiu aqui." Disse um vermelho e encabulado japonês apontando um dedo para a privada.

"Ah ta...MAS EU NÃO VOU ENFIAR A MINHA MÃO AÍ!"

"Shh! Pára de escândalo Chang!" disse Heero balançando seus braços molhados fazendo com que a água espirrasse em cima de Wufei.

"ARGH! Água de pipi!" **(5)** gritou o chinês se encolhendo todo para não ser atingido pelos malvados pingos potencialmente e perigosamente 'sujos'.

"Mas que porra foi essa Chang?"

"Nada!"

"Hn...sei...mas e sério Chang! Eu PRECISO pegar esse anel!"

"Ai...ta legal...Mas por que eu?"

"Cala a boca e se abaixa logo!"

"Você me paga Yui!"

**1212121212121212121212121212 **

Trowa estava desconfiado. Wufei saiu da sala para buscar Heero e até o presente momento ainda não havia voltado. Levantou-se do sofá e foi em direção ao recinto onde o japonês se enfiara há uma hora e ver o quê estava acontecendo. Duo e Quatre estavam ficando inquietos e não queria que nenhuma idéia maluca se apossasse da mente dos dois.

Quando chegou perto da porta, ouviu um grito e logo correu para ver o que era. As vozes dentro do banheiro estavam abafadas e baixas mas conseguiu ouvir alguma coisa.

"_**Hn...sei...mas e sério Chang! Eu PRECISO pegar esse anel!"**_

"_**Ai...ta legal...Mas por que eu?"**_

"_**Cala a boca e se abaixa logo!"**_

"_**Você me paga Yui!"**_

O francês não sabia se arrombava a porta ou ficava para ouvir mais. Mas o quê Heero estava fazendo com Wufei se ele gostava de Duo? Já era de comum conhecimento o que o japonês sentia pelo americano sendo este totalmente desatento a tal fato.

"_**Ai Yui não dá!"**_

"_**Vai Chang! Só mais um pouco! Ta quase lá!"**_

"_**Mas ta muito apertado! Eu não alcanço!"**_

"_**Você consegue!"**_

"_**Esse troço é muito fundo e apertado Yui! E além de tudo nojento!"**_

"_**Cala a boca e enfia..."**_

Já chega! Não podia admitir que Heero e Wufei fizessem isso com Duo! Mesmo o americano não sabendo de nada ainda assim era traição! Trowa chegou um pouco para trás e foi com tudo em direção à porta, abrindo-a de uma vez. A cena que viu foi, no mínimo desconcertante: em frente à privada estavam Heero e Wufei. O primeiro estava com as mangas e a frente da camisa verde totalmente molhados e o segundo estava agachado com o braço direito dentro do vaso sanitário e não pode deixar de notar que o banheiro estava uma bagunça.

"O quê vocês pensam que estão fazendo?"

"Não é nada disso o que está pensando Barton!" Disse Wufei.

"Não. Porque não estou pensando em nada!"

"Olha Trowa..." começou Heero. "Isso tem uma explicação plausível."

O francês se encostou no batente da porta cruzando os braços por sobre o peito e levantando uma sobrancelha como que dissesse:_'Estou esperando tal explicação Yui.'_

"Tudo bem...ahhhnn...Dá para fechar a porta primeiro?" disse Heero olhando em direção a porta escancarada. "O melhor que você puder, é claro."

Trowa fechou a porta e logo em seguida Heero começou seu conto épico do anel e finalizando com a cena que o latino encontrou dentro do banheiro.

"Humm...e vocês não conseguem pegar o anel porque está muito no fundo e vocês não alcançam." Disse Trowa convencido da história.

"Foi o que acabei de falar Barton."

Trowa se desencostou da porta indo em direção ao armário de baixo da pia. Abriu uma das gavetas e pegou uma pince de dentro. Virou-se para Heero, que apenas ficou observando as ações do latino, pegou-lhe uma das mãos e depositou o objeto nela.

"Com isso acho que fica mais fácil." E saiu do recinto.

Heero e Wufei apenas se entre olharam com aquela expressão que diz: _'Seu imbecil! Como não pensou nisso antes?'_

**12121212121212121212121212 **

Trowa volta para a sala com uma expressão cômica no rosto. Aqueles dois eram mesmo umas figuras. Vivem se bicando, apontando um os defeitos do outro mas são completamente parecidos. Quando chegou na sala viu Duo sentado na poltrona onde Wufei estava sentado –esparramado- durante a seção pornô. O trançado, vendo o rapaz alto adentrar o recinto, levantou-se de maneira exagerada: levantando as pernas para dar impulso e batendo as mãos nos braços da poltrona; como se fosse um filp.

"Vou no banheiro."

"O Heero e o Wufei estão lá." Disse Trowa chegando perto de seu amor, abraçando-o.

"Ainda?" Assustou-se o árabe pois os dois orientais estavam no banheiro fazia um tempão.

"Ah já chega! Eles que façam isso longe da minha casa!" disse um Duo indignado encaminhando-se para o banheiro. Mas fora parado por um apreensivo francês.

"Melhor não entrar lá."

"E porque não?"

"Porque não!"

"Trowa, fale a verdade. O Heero está me traindo?" perguntou manhoso o trançado.

"Na verdade, não... vocês não têm nada mesmo..."

"Mas... eu pensei que... que... o Wufei fosse hetero!"

"Isso não altera em nada a sexualidade dele!"

"Eu vou tirar satisfações com esses dois e ver por mim mesmo!!" Esbaforiu um irritado americano caminhando, batendo o pé, até a porta do maldito banheiro.

Quando chegou, ouviu vozes altas que indicavam uma espécie de comemoração. Duo encostou bem a orelha na porta com bastante cuidado pois, apesar da euforia, notou que a porta estava quebrada. Bem, ela estava torta e meio fora do lugar.

"_**É isso ai Heero! Conseguimos!" **_

"_**Wufei você é O cara!" **_

"_**Eu sei, eu sei. Vamos contar para o Trowa?" **_

Isso já era demais para o pobre coraçãozinho arregaçado de Duo. Não agüentava a idéia de ter perdido Heero para sempre e o pior, para seu melhor amigo que nem gay era! As lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto em formato de coração. Mas logo esfregou- as e no lugar das lágrimas e do olhar triste, pôs um de raiva e indignação. Arrombando a porta já arrombada, o americano entrou no banheiro surpreendendo-se com a cena que vira: Heero e Wufei abraçados pulando que nem dois bobos. Os dois idiotas espantaram-se e ficaram, cada um, com os olhos arregalados, surpresos, não sabendo o que fazer.

"Não precisa contar nada a ninguém. Eu já saquei tudo Heero." gritou Duo com sua voz num misto de dor e indignação. Seus olhos marejados de lágrimas.

"Mesmo? E então... você aceita?" Disse o japonês que, em toda sua alegria por ter achado o anel e espanto pela surpresa de Duo, nem percebera a aflição do americano.

"O que eu posso fazer não é? Não tenho muita escolha..." Duo já se sentia um derrotado. Não tinha como dizer que estava sofrendo por ter perdido o amor de sua vida. Não tinha como não aceitar o pedido tão cheio de alegria e esperança de Heero. Chegou a perder toda a sua fúria quando viu os olhos alegres do rapaz, uma cena rara de se ver e mais uma vez seu coração sangrou pois se deu conta de que aqueles olhos não estavam assim por sua causa.

"Claro que tem Duo! Eu... não estou te obrigando a nada."

"Eu... Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu te amo e quero que você seja feliz, sabe... com o quem você escolher..."

"Eu também te amo."

"Pára de drama e beija logo! Ô povo meloso!" Esse era Wufei que já não agüentava mais tanto sentimentalismo. E Heero logo atendeu ao pedido e beijou Duo com todo o amor que sentia pelo trançado. Um beijo longo e lento. Para a tristeza de ambos, ar é necessário e o beijo logo se findou. Duo estava atônito. Não estava entendendo nada! Não era a Wufei que Heero amava?

"Mas...você...Wufei..._EU_?"

"Duo, eu quero que você seja meu namorado! Olha!" diz Heero mostrando o anel para Duo. "Comprei isso para você!"

"Um anel? Para mim?"

"É! Está meio molhado mas é porque tive..." olhou para Wufei. "_Tivemos_ um pequeno contratempo."

Duo estava sem palavras. Heero o amava! Amava _ELE_! E ainda por cima, havia comprado um anel lindo. As lágrimas, mais uma vez, caíram. Mas eram de felicidade e emoção. Duo pôs o anel no seu dedo e o ficou admirando. O símbolo de seu amor. Do amor entre eles. Em uma explosão de empolgação, o americano investiu para cima do japonês o beijando-o de uma maneira apaixonada.

"Aham...Dá para vocês arranjarem um quarto?" Disse Wufei não achando muito legal ficar segurando vela. Os dois nem se abalaram e ainda agarrados, se dirigiram para o quarto do americano.

"Só esperam que não façam muito barulho." Resignado, o chinês fechou a porta do banheiro. "Ai...estou apertado."

**1212121212121212121212121212 **

Na sala, Trowa e Quatre estavam abraçados no sofá quando o árabe sentiu uma felicidade extrema vinda de Duo e Heero. Quatre não conseguiu esconder a sua própria alegria pois seus amigos finalmente se entenderam.

"Finalmente né anjo?"

"Hum..hum! Estou tão feliz por eles Trowa!"

"Eu também. Na verdade, estou tão feliz que estou afim de comemorar agora." Disse Trowa debruçando-se sob o corpo menor do loiro.

"Mas AQUI?"

"É! Qual o problema? Tenho certeza que o Duo não vai se importar!"

"Mas e o Wufei?"

"Ele que se dane!"

"Trowa!!"

"Hahaha! Ele também não vai ligar..."

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta!"

"Está bem então!"

"Te amo."

"Também te amo."

**COM WUFEI...(ainda no banheiro)**

"Ai Nataku! É Hoje que não vou ter sossego..."

**xD**

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**(1) **Acreditem! Esses filmes existem! Menos o primeiro que foi um adaptação minha de um outro nome que não me lembro no momento! Aiai...Esse Quatre não tem concerto! xD 

**(2) **Estava em clima de Natal condo escrevi essa parte...Para vocês verem a quanto tempo eu venho desenvolvendo essa fic...O.o

**(3)** Eu tenho esse tique! Não suporto minha mão molhada nem com água normal (limpa da torneira) imagine com água da privada...xP

**(4) **Bem...o troço não estava sujo!O Duo é pobre mais é limpinho tah? xD Mas é sério! Existem partes naquele buraco que a luz não chega!!!!

**(5) **Eu TINHA que escrever isso depois que vi o filme **BEE MOVIE! **Muito bom!! \o/


End file.
